Sleepy Cuddle Times - TRADUCCIÓN
by Htuiba
Summary: Una recopilación de varios momentos de Klaine acurrucándose. Fluff y adorabilidad por seguir.
1. Chapter 1

_Traducción autorizada_ por **RumChocolateSouffle**.

Original: s/9875159/1/Sleepy-Cuddle-Times

Autora: u/3070554/

* * *

**N/A: Jen (supermegafoxyawesomehot) me impulsó: ¿Klaine soñoliento adorable?**

**Estoy fijando esto durante 5x06, sólo un poco de algo para sus problemas. :)**

* * *

Kurt lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeando mientras la luz del sol se asomó a través de su sombra no tan prístina. Incluso había intentado colgar un juego de repuesto de sabanas con pinzas de la ropa para tratar de bloquear un poco de la luminosidad, pero fue en vano. Cuando el sol estaba en un ángulo tal que hay no había como bloquear su presencia en el desván.

Pero esa mañana el sol no le importó porque _oh_ su prometido se acurrucó un momento contra él, aferrado a su cintura como un koala. Blaine era tan mimoso, y Kurt no puedo evitar sonreír. Podía definitivamente acostumbrarse a eso. Le dio un beso en la sien de Blaine, frotando su espalda ligeramente.

Blaine se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos―. Hey. ― Tenía aliento matinal y su voz era un poco ronca por el sueño. El corazón de Kurt se derritió ante la visión adorable a su lado, y acarició su nariz en Blaine.

―Hey tú ―Kurt respondió. Las pestañas de Blaine revoloteaban cerrándose una vez más. Kurt se rió―. Dormilón.

Blaine apretó a Kurt mientras bostezaba―. Claro que lo soy ―dijo.

―Gracias por sorprenderme el otro día. ―Kurt se estiró bajo las sábanas, flexionando sus piernas a la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

―Mhm. Te extrañé. ―Blaine estaba murmurando con los ojos cerrados.

―Estás murmurando, cariño. ―Kurt presionó sus labios en la mejilla de Blaine.

Blaine abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se situó más confortablemente―. Estoy cansado. ―sonrió―. Pero te extraño. Demasiado. ―Para demostrarlo se inclinó hacia adelante en la cama y besó los labios de Kurt, con aliento matinal y todo. Kurt tomó su brazo libre para ahuecar la nuca del cuello de Blaine, tirando ligeramente su cabello libre de gel, recuerdos de su ducha caliente de anoche inundando la mente de Kurt. La combinación de vapor caliente combinado con la intimidad que Skype no podía proporcionar traducido al tocarse el uno al otro en todas partes simplemente solidificaba que si eso era real, que Blaine estaba en New York con Kurt, que estaban ahí juntos, y ese era sólo el comienzo del resto de sus vidas juntos.

―Te extrañé también. ―Kurt tuvo que dejar escapar un bostezo, porque no podía reprimir su cansancio por más tiempo.

Blaine sólo sonrió―. Tienes demasiado sueño ―dijo.

―Culpable ―Kurt dijo, y se rió tímidamente―. ¿Blaine?

―¿Mm…?

―Te amo demasiado, lo sabes. Y me encanta estar comprometido contigo. ― Suspiró feliz y corrió el nudillo de su dedo anillado en el punto blando detrás de la oreja de Blaine.

―Y yo amo estar comprometido contigo. ―Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y señaló a la anillo de plata en los labios, besándolo. Luego extendió además el puño de Kurt y besó a cada uno de sus dedos de forma individual, persistente en el dedo anular. Kurt cerró los ojos mientras se sentía mareado con la combinación de sueño y la abrumadora sensación de amor por el hombre en sus brazos. El calor que irradia de Blaine era relajante. Blaine entrelazó sus manos y Kurt tarareó en respuesta.

―Voto por quedarnos todo el día en la cama. ―Blaine dijo, acercando más a Kurt hacia él, tirando de sus manos combinadas aún más a su pecho y enganchando su tobillo alrededor del de Kurt.

―Bueno… no creo que nuestros otros compañeros de piso apreciarían mucho eso.

Blaine puso mala cara y agitó sus pestañas contra la nariz de Kurt dándole besos de mariposa. Kurt se retorció ante la sensación y lo bateó para fuera.

―Okay, okay podemos quedarnos un poco más. Pero no te vuelvas a dormir, o de lo contrario voy a tener que besarte para despertarte ―Kurt amenazó.

―Hablas de eso como si fuera una cosa mala. ―Blaine comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y cayendo en el sueño otra vez cuando se encontró con fervor en su boca. Blaine no pudo evitar corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad. Que le dieran al aliento matutino, mutuamente acordaron en ese instante.

―Nunca dijiste que teníamos que quedarnos en la cama durmiendo… ―Kurt dijo maliciosamente, bajando la voz seductoramente.

Los ojos verdes de Blaine se oscurecieron mientas que la voz de Kurt cambió―. Ooh… ―Blaine dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras le sonreía en otro beso, dándoles la vuelta así que Kurt estaba debajo.

―No estas realmente _tan_ cansado, Blaine, si quieres hacerlo. ―Kurt se arqueó para encontrarse con sus labios una vez más.

―Hey, me besaste y algo dentro de mi despertó, supongo. ― Blaine se encogió de hombros mientras él olfateaba a Kurt dejando a largo de la mandíbula besos en la estela.

Se quedaron en la cama hasta que Santana irrumpió, más tarde alegando que ellos habían tenido suficiente tiempo sexy la última visita entera de Blaine y que era su turno para lavar los platos y ella no podían estar escuchándolos hablar empalagosamente entre sí por largos períodos sin que a la vez sentiría la necesidad de vomitar.

De mala gana, tuvieron que levantarse y vestirse y realmente verse presentables, pero aun haciendo planes para hacer lo mismo mañana por la mañana, independientemente de lo que pensaba Santana.

* * *

Antes del siguiente capítulo de Glee, es bueno tener estos complementos perfectos. Así que GRACIAS a la autora por escribir esta maravilla y por su permiso.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Traducción autorizada_ por**RumChocolateSouffle**.

* * *

**A/N: Después de una tan sobrecogedora respuesta, he decidido hacer esto un verso. Se siguen sin argumento - sólo pequeñas cuotas de mimos Klaine.**

**Blaine está enfermo y un poco necesitado. Le pide a Kurt acurrucarse con él por la noche. Ambientado aproximadamente en s3.**

* * *

Kurt llegó puntualmente a las siete a su cita de película con Blaine. Era una noche fría; Kurt podía ver su respiración mientras llamaba a la gran puerta de madera y pisoteaba la nieve de sus botas en el porche.

Tenía ganas de acurrucarse con su novio en el ambiente cálido y oscuro del cine para una noche muy necesaria. Tanto Kurt y Blaine se habían amontonado con la tarea mientras se preparaban para los exámenes finales en el cierre de su primer semestre. Ahora que los exámenes habían terminado, que tenían un poco de un descanso antes de sus clases comenzaran a ser abrumadoras de nuevo.

Hundió la sonrosada nariz más en su bufanda de lana mientras trataba de alcanzarse sobre las ventanas con cortinas en la parte delantera de la casa de Blaine. No hubo respuesta inmediata a su llamado como la había normalmente. Volvió a llamar a la puerta para finalmente reunirse con, de un muy patético aspecto, Blaine.

―¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

Blaine se hizo a un lado en la puerta para dejar pasar a Kurt. No había luces encendidas en la casa, a excepción de una luz, presumiblemente procedente de la habitación de Blaine en la planta alta. Blaine tenía un aspecto horrible a decir verdad. Estaba en un pantalón de pijama a cuadros y una vieja camiseta. Su cabello estaba despeinado, rizos libres de cualquier producto capilar. Llevaba unas pantuflas marrón y estaba entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que entra desde el porche.

―Oh, pensé que te envié un mensaje. Obviamente estoy enfermo… ―trató de reír, pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de tos―. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes de que vinieras, Kurt.

―Cielo, está bien. ―Kurt apartó los rizos de Blaine de su frente y colocó su palma en la cara caliente de Blaine―. Estás ardiendo.

Blaine asintió―. Ya que estas aquí… ¿podrías… puedes quedarte conmigo? ―Blaine pidió, esperanzado―. Mis padres están fuera en una cena de negocios. Mi madre quería quedarse conmigo pero yo no quería estropear su noche. Le dije que fuera… porque supuse que no sería agradable para ella quedarse conmigo. Así que si quieres, me refiero a que, ¿puedes quedarte?

―Por supuesto, Blaine. Ni siquiera necesitas pedirlo. ―Kurt ya estaba quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda y colgándolos en el armario mientras regresaba con Blaine y tomó sus manos entre las suyas―. Metámoste de nuevo a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine asintió una vez más, mientras sus ojos revoloteaban cerrados simplemente de pie en el pasillo. Permitió a Kurt apoyarlo mientras volvía a subir y ya en la habitación de Blaine. Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse; la última vez que estuvo en la habitación de Blaine fue la noche de Amor Sin Barreras.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine a quitarse las pantuflas y a que se metiera debajo de las mantas.

―¿Vienes conmigo? ―Blaine pidió, abriendo bien los brazos.

―Claro. ―Kurt se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta de punto mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas con Blaine. Blaine inmediatamente se enganchado a la cintura de Kurt, acurrucándose al ras contra su costado. El calor que irradiaba de Blaine era como un horno. Kurt les quitó el edredón para que así Blaine no se calentara más de lo que ya estaba―. Tenemos que parar la fiebre. ―Kurt alcanzó la mesa de noche y encontró una toallita humedecida que la madre de Blaine debió haber dejado para él. la presionó con cautela en la frente de Blaine mientras Blaine se estremeció a causa del repentino frío.

―Se siente bien… ―Blaine dijo mientras sus ojos revoloteaban cerrados―. Y no me refiero sólo a la toallita. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, besando su sien―. Claro, Blaine.

―Te amo ― Blaine dijo con un feliz suspiro congestionado.

Kurt sonrió―. También te amo.

―Dios, eres el mejor. Ya me siento mejor. ―Los latidos en la cabeza de Blaine se había calmado un poco―. Mi novio es mágico.

―¿Todavía te sientes acalorado? ―Kurt preguntó.

―Sí, un poco. ¿Podrías… podrías ayudarme a quitarme la camiseta? ―Blaine pidió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

―Oh… er sí. Sólo asegúrate de que ahora no tienes demasiado frío.

―Creo que voy a estar bien. Tu camisa es acogedora. ―Blaine se sentó y Kurt agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta de Blaine y la levantó sobre la cabeza con un movimiento rápido. Se estremeció involuntariamente cuando el aire frío se encontró con su pecho desnudo.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó, y no podía dejar de admirar el torso tonificado de su novio.

―Más que bien. ―Blaine estornudó y tosió un poco en una bola de pañuelos sobre su mesita de noche antes de volver a meterse junto a Kurt. Kurt atrajo las ligeras sábanas alrededor del estómago de Blaine mientras lo apretó contra su pecho una vez más.

―Trata de descansar un poco. ―Kurt le besó los rizos y frotó su espalda con dulzura.

Blaine suspiró de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su novio, se acurrucó contra su acogedor pecho. Se quedó dormido en poco tiempo.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del sencillo y encantador relato corto. Con suerte la autora nos dará más de estos tiernos momentos.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
